<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steel Toed Boots by KrissyG927</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636554">Steel Toed Boots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927'>KrissyG927</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down the Dark Road [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Canyon (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the Mac things, Consensual Sex, F/M, Graphic Sex, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Canyon is on Amazon Prime, Rope Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac meets a woman he can't control. I'm always writing him as the one in charge, and that's what he wants to be but some women wont be tamed despite his best efforts. He's got some plans for her though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down the Dark Road [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/902415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts">Magentas_Nightmare</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this one a while. I'm posting the first chapter as I finish it to cheer myself up. These past few weeks have been a rough ride for me, I'm currently quarantined with Covid. The worst of it is over I think, but it's serious and it knocked me on my ass. Everyone be safe out there and wear a mask, but even more important stay six feet apart from people or more when not at home. I got Covid at work while wearing full PPE, everyone be careful.</p>
<p>This is dedicated to the bestie, I love you xoxoxoxoxox</p>
<p>PS-------Red Canyon is on Amazon Prime for $7.99, it helped my quarantine time greatly. Go get it while you can!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, what's the point of this<br/>
Oh, hey, what's your favorite song<br/>
Maybe we could hum along<br/>
Well, I think you're smart<br/>
You sweet thing<br/>
Tell me your name<br/>
I'm dying here<br/>
Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, oh yeah<br/>
Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, oh, yeah</p>
<p>Got You where I Want You by The Flys</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Carina was Spanish for beloved, but she had always been so much more and so out of reach, even when they were kids. Mac had not thought about her for years, not until he heard she was coming back to town from her friend Sylvia who he fucked sometimes. It had been one of those post coital comments that she would make; she always tried to get him to stay the night by engaging him in conversation but he never did. This time she dropped that bomb before he could bolt and he stopped dead. </p>
<p>For the first time ever he was interested in talking afterwards.</p>
<p>Sylvia had tried snuggling up to him but he rolled off the bed to get his pants on but stopped short when she mentioned Carina. He stood up and turned back to her and he could have sworn he heard her snicker as he zipped up.</p>
<p>“What the entire fuck Sylvia?”</p>
<p>“You heard me…Carina is coming back to town to do her dissertation or some shit.”</p>
<p>Mac grabbed his cigarettes and lit one, tossing the pack on the nightstand, took a long drag and looked out the window, “Ain’t that something,” Then he turned back and glared daggers at her, “Now tell me everything you know.”</p>
<p>Sylvia knew all too well about Mac and Carina, specifically that she was the only girl in their class that wouldn’t give him the time of day. This was like poking the snake for no good reason, but she loved the reaction she got. Negative attention and all of that.</p>
<p>Mac never stayed the night with anyone but he was hella interested in hearing more about Carina’s future plans now. He stayed for an hour until he knew exactly how it was going down. The tea was that Carina had graduated UCLA with a degree in anthropology and was coming back to do her thesis work on the local reservation. She planned to stay until she completed her graduate work, in other words, she could be there a while.</p>
<p>No one in town ever thought she’d come back after her parents died, but that had been her first year in college and she had been back for just  one day, to bury them. She sold their house a month or two later and then she was in the wind again. Only Reggie had seen her that time, Carina wasted no time getting the fuck out of Cainville and hadn’t been back since.</p>
<p>He drove home from Sylvia’s with a smile on his face, which was unusual. She was just an easy fuck, that was all, nothing to smile about after the deed was done. Sylvia was a means to an end. But Carina? She would never give it up, not in High School, not after, not ever. Mac had tried too, he could be charming when he wanted to be, even as a boy of seventeen but it had not worked on her; she saw right through him.</p>
<p>She always had a plan, never did drugs other than smoking a little pot, and kept her eyes on the prize of getting out of dodge. Carina never gave him the time of day, while all the other girls practically swooned over his bad boy swagger.</p>
<p>But she was coming back and had rented a little house out in the canyon by the rez according to Sylvia. Mac knew the guy who owned that house, maybe he could get a set of keys. The guy had a habit, so it was likely that could be arranged.</p>
<p>This girl was his white whale and Mac had read Moby Dick fifteen times, it wasn’t his favorite book but he could relate to a man chasing an unreachable goal, be it a woman or a fish. His favorite book was To Kill A  Mockingbird for the record, and Carina was his forever wish on a falling star, if he believed in any of that.</p>
<p>All of them, Sylvia, Devon, Reggie, Carina and, Mac had gone all through Grammar School and High School together and then she went away to college, Mac hadn’t thought about her in years. Out of sight out of mind as the saying goes.</p>
<p>He had all but forgotten how attracted he had always been to her until Sylvia opened her big mouth. Now she was back on his mind; so much so that he had trouble falling asleep once he got home. Her image was stuck in his brain after all this time and he felt seventeen again.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and called fourth her image in his head, remembering the details of her face and body. Before long he was hard again after just fucking Sylvia, but he went with it. He hadn’t rubbed one out to Carina since he was eighteen, and he still remembered every detail of her.</p>
<p>Carina had deep auburn hair and green eyes, and was a foot shorter than him at least, but with a slamming body and long legs he was dying to get between. When they were kids he used to sneak up behind her and pick her up like it was nothing. She’d scream until he let her down, call him an asshole then bum a cigarette off him. Those were good times, they had been so young then and now he just felt old sometimes, worn out. Until hearing the news he had just heard.</p>
<p>The next night after work he got out some old pictures from when they were in school. Had it really been twelve years already? Time went by so fast on the other side of thirty that was for sure. Seeing her again, just the thought of it breathed new life into him for the moment, and that was a good thing.</p>
<p>Mac got high and thumbed through the pictures, it was out of character for him to be sentimental in any way, not even for his family. Most of the time he was at odds with all of them, they saw each other when they had to, worked together in the family business and kept ties tight. But they were not close in any kind of loving way, after a few more hits, his excitement grew at the thought of new pussy, it had been a long time.</p>
<p>Walter frowned on his extracurricular activities, and didn't like when he brought women to the caves. They never came back and Walter was not looking for blow back or for the law to be coming around any more than they already did. His father was a buzz kill, but this was one buzz he wouldn’t ruin.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Carina arrived on a boring Tuesday a few weeks later while he sat outside the garage bay where his day job was taking a cigarette break. Mac had been cooking in the caves for three nights to fill an order to Las Vegas, and he was dog tired that day. He was at Walter’s garage turning wrenches, contemplating dipping out early to go home and crash when fate, which had a way of smiling down on him sometimes, changed that plan.</p>
<p>He saw and heard her old 1987 Porsche 911 Targa roll by, kicking up the red dust that was always all over the place there. Her one arm hung out the window, dangling on the door with her hair blowing in the wind and he watched her park at the Luna Mesa. Mac knew that car anywhere, he had worked on it for the previous owner and for Carina back in the day before she left for college.</p>
<p>He threw down his cigarette and sauntered across the street just as she was getting out of the car. He hadn’t bothered to pull up his coveralls, and just stood there in just his wife beater, with his coveralls hanging around his hips revealing his boxers.</p>
<p>Carina had on a denim skirt, t- shirt and white converse and he licked his lips looking at her, it had been too long and she had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair was longer, almost to her ass and she still had a little smattering of freckles across her nose, he would have known her anywhere.</p>
<p>“Look what the wind blew in…” He whistled as she turned to face him, taking off her sunglasses, and he was all up in her space already, “Still driving this old piece of shit?”</p>
<p>“Mac, don’t disparage Connie, she's been good to me, as you well know,” She answered as he backed her up against her car, then Carina put one hand up to his chest to get him to back up and he did, “Personal space, hey?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you didn’t miss me? I missed you.” He grinned at her but stepped back as she requested just enough so she could close her car door.</p>
<p>“Stop lying,” She laughed with a toss of her head, Mac watched her hair in the sunlight. As it bounced  the red was reflecting and beautiful. Today was a good day, he smiled to himself.</p>
<p>“Would I lie to you?” He teased, as he pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear and kept his fingers lingering there for a tick. It tickled Carina and she felt goosebumps erupt all over her body.</p>
<p>“I’m quite sure you have,” She laughed her reaction to him off, “On more than one occasion as I recall.”</p>
<p>“Ah... that’s just kids stuff,” He backed her up again, “We ain’t kids anymore.”</p>
<p>His voice was gravely, hot, she hadn’t remembered that. But then he was always a heavy smoker and had the smokers rasp now, it didn’t matter, it was sexy as hell. Not that she would ever tell him that.</p>
<p>Mac had always been trouble, but he was right, they weren’t kids anymore. He put his hands on the roof of the car on either side of her, and she didn’t stop him. His eyes were still a striking color blue and Carina had been taken off guard. </p>
<p>“Are we Rina?”</p>
<p>He caged her with his arms in a way that made her feel small, over powered, and so wanted. Mac moved from foot to foot as he got closer to her, grinning. As he always did, he flirted with her unabashedly and it was no big surprise. The surprise was her reaction this time; Mac was staring at her, eye fucking her, taking in every inch of her with all of  his senses and made no effort to hide it. It was like a magnet, and she couldn’t get out of his grasp and part of her didn’t want to.</p>
<p>“No we aren't…” Her voice trailed off, and Mac was even more brazen now.</p>
<p>He moved closer, inhaling her scent, running his nose through her hair and over her neck, sending chills all over her body. No man had ever stared so deeply at her before, or smelled her like an animal; he looked like he wanted to eat her alive. Carina felt drawn to him in a way she never had been before, when they were kids she found him offensive, rude, and obnoxious. If she didn’t know herself better she would have thought she would swoon over this raw sexuality he exuded. He was a man now, not the boy he was when she left all those years ago</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you,” He crooned into her ear and his voice was like smooth whiskey, with the rasp and all. He had swooped in and taken her off guard, it was so hard to resist and she didn’t know if she wanted to. </p>
<p>“...likewise…”</p>
<p>“You finally ready to scratch the unscratchable itch, baby... hmmm?”</p>
<p>She let out a breath as he brought his face closer to her, made no effort to stop him invading her space this time. Mac was just about to try for a kiss when his cock blocking brother hollered across the parking lot to them and Carina saw Regina from the corner of her eye. They had always been tight, and Mac knew this was a lost cause, for now.</p>
<p>He backed up as Carina turned and waved to her, “Hey Gina,” She called to her and before Mac knew what hit him she was off to say hi to his little sister. Mac leaned back against her car and lit a cigarette as he watched the two women hug each other.</p>
<p>‘I’ll be seeing you, huh?” He murmured to no one but himself.</p>
<p>He had all the time in the world, he knew writing a thesis took some people years. Carina was smart and dedicated, but he planned to distract her, keep her here, and this time he wasn’t going to stop until he got between her legs where he always wanted to be.</p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>After his smoke and being blown off by Carina, Mac got on the phone with Sylvia at lunch time an hour or two later to find out what she knew, and she knew it all. Carina was renting the house at the edge of the canyon, and was heading out there to unpack her stuff. It didn’t look like she had brought much, but Sylvia said a moving truck was also dropping things off in a few days.</p>
<p>A moving truck? She was here for a while then, and he smiled. He could do this, and this time he would succeed. Mac never lacked for female companionship when he wanted it, soon he would have what he always wanted, his foot was already in the door.</p>
<p>Sylvia also informed him that  they were having dinner at Walter’s place later that night and did he want to come? Carina had said she saw him and would enjoy catching up with him too, per Sylvia. Although he doubted that part,  Mac decided he’d play the long con with this if he had to, but she was not slipping through his fingers again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Step in my Groove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carina and Mac strike a deal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, maybe just a smile<br/>Oh, hey, did you know that I can dance<br/>Could we talk for a while<br/>Well, I think you're smart<br/>You sweet thing<br/>Tell me your sign<br/>I'm dying here<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, yeah<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you<br/>Where I want you, I want you, yeah</p>
<p>Got You Where I Want You by The Flys</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//////////////////</p>
<p>That night right after work Mac went home, whistling of all things, because tonight was going to be the night. His mood had changed ten fold since seeing Carina, she was different clearly, experience had made her pick up on his signals, finally. She was down for it, he was sure, a minute more with her that morning and he would have gotten it.</p>
<p>First, he trimmed and cleaned up his beard then showered and dressed in his cleanest clothes; Mac showed up at the Luna Mesa half an hour later than Sylvia had told him because that’s who he was. He didn’t chase pussy, it came to him, and she was going to be no different, he’d have her wrapped around his little finger soon enough.</p>
<p>More than one woman became his slave because of what he could do with his mouth and hands, not to mention his cock. Some of them were even willing, like Sylvia, many were not, and ended up down the mine shaft, which would Carina ultimately be? If he couldn’t control himself or if not?</p>
<p>Walter was chatting Carina and Sylvia up with Regina when Mac arrived, and he went right for the bar and swiped what he needed for the moment. Jack Daniels was his drink of choice, and he poured himself a heavy shot to get the night started.</p>
<p>The lighting was poor, and the place was still the same old dive it always was, but he found his target all the same through the haze of smoke and shattered dreams of the tragic locals there. They were all trapped, all doing the same dances to survive another day. This was his kingdom, and he ruled with terror, everyone knew who he was and they stayed on his good side and out of his way.</p>
<p>He lit a cigarette and leaned against the bar looking at her, while she didn’t know he was there. Mac enjoyed stalking his prey. She was bright and animated, talking and laughing with everyone. Carina had also changed into another skirt and a tank top, still in the converse, now dirty from the canyon, and those sneakers weren’t the only thing that was getting dirty out there if he had anything to say about it. </p>
<p>As he recalled she always wore them, it was different though, they reminded him of another time, before his world became what it now was, innocence, maybe. Either way there was something so sexy about them, little white converse sneakers rang his bell, who fucking  knew?</p>
<p>Carina turned after feeling his eyes on hers as Devon sat down with them next to Regina, she waved and Mac gave her a nod of his head. He cleaned up good and she took a long look, just like he had done to her that morning. Who would have figured that? Suddenly she was interested in him, after all these years, after shooting him down multiple times when they were teenagers.</p>
<p>She hadn’t been laid in a long, long time and apparently she needed to fix that asap.</p>
<p>Still she was glad to see her old friends, and today was a good day, with a lesson in human nature along the way, in the wonder of attraction and how it happened. No one was immune, not even her. Carina’s parents had long passed away and there was a time when she wasn’t sure she’d ever come back here. Her Thesis and her inheritance was making that possible now, or was it the other way around? Either way she was here, bent on finishing her degree and moving on to the next big thing. </p>
<p>But maybe some fun along the way.</p>
<p>Walter had spotted Mac swiping a bottle from the shelf and took his leave from the table, he passed by Mac on his way back to the bar after talking to Carina.</p>
<p>“Go get her cholo,” He mumbled as he walked by.</p>
<p>Mac had already gotten a room at the hotel across the street for the night, which wasn’t odd. Sometimes he got so hammered even he knew not to drive, that was all he needed, to get pulled over and busted in the process because he always carried. </p>
<p>So that in itself wasn’t that unusual, sometimes he crashed in the back room at the bar too, but not tonight. Tonight he wanted a bed. What he had planned would be much better in a bed. He grinned just thinking about it, it was definitely better not to drive tonight.</p>
<p>He wasn't trying to get clipped for possession with intent or manufacturing, he was trying to get laid. He had been trying to get laid by this particular girl since he was thirteen. </p>
<p>Tonight the long wait would be over, she had given off the vibe that afternoon, it wouldn’t take much he suspected. He'd persuade her somehow, he was good at that.</p>
<p>Mac had dressed carefully for the occasion, and the occasion was seduction, he wore jeans and a blue flannel shirt, and his dusty covered steel toed work boots, because they were the only shoes he had. It was more effort then he usually made for any of the regulars around town, but Carina wasn’t a regular, not anymore.</p>
<p>He glanced over in her direction through the crowd, only a few people stood between him and girl who never let him fuck her. He licked his lips, just thinking about it was making him hard already.</p>
<p>“Smooth” By Santana played on the jukebox as he approached her with the bottle of Jack and two glasses. He sat the bottle and glasses down and reached out his hand, ignoring his brother and sister. </p>
<p>“Welcome home…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********Man, it's a hot one<br/>
Like seven inches from the midday sun<br/>
Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone<br/>
But you stay so cool*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A dance for old times sake?”</p>
<p>Carina considered that for a moment, this was not a man you ever wanted on your bad side, but he would never touch her without an engraved invitation. She knew all about the drugs and the rumors about him. They had history, all of them did, they had been kids together, skipping classes and smoking pot down in the canyon. Whatever he did or didn’t do, he wouldn’t do anything to her because of that history. He would want permission, he would want to claim her like a prize.</p>
<p>It was said that canyon kids never left the canyon and that was partly true, but she had wanted more, and broke her mother’s heart to go to college in California. Mac, his siblings and everyone else had just been left to carry on the canyon life. Such as it was.</p>
<p>Mac had always been good looking and even better looking now as he got older. He had grown into his body, long ago he had been tall and lanky as a teenager. He had been cute then, but he was hot now. She had always been aware of him, his looks, but also aware that also he was a dangerous person. There were constant rumors about him all through school, that he made and dealt drugs and had killed someone, maybe more than one person, that he didn’t take no for an answer from women. </p>
<p>But those blue eyes...</p>
<p>“Sure…” She took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the small dance floor, Carina wasn’t afraid of him. Quite the opposite actually. Sylvia was hanging with Devon that night, per Mac’s request. ‘Keep that bitch out of my hair tonight’ had been Mac’s words to his brother.</p>
<p>He pulled his prize close to him, pressing his growing erection into her pelvis without any hesitation, “How ya been?” </p>
<p>“Good?” She answered, “You…”</p>
<p>“Same shit different year…” He motioned towards Walter, Devon and Sylvia, and slid his hands down over her ass. Carina reached back and swatted them away like an annoying fly or mosquito. He was used to that from her, this wasn’t the first time he hit on her, not the first time she shut him down. It was like a game between them. He'd get handsy and she'd smack his wrists like a bad child.</p>
<p>“This place hasn’t changed a bit…”</p>
<p>“No that's not true, Walter put in wifi,” Mac laughed, Walter was notoriously cheap and everyone knew it, then added with a growl and moved his eyes lower on her body, “That bra makes your tits look delicious…”</p>
<p>“That didn’t take long, you're about as subtle as a kick in the shin,” Carina observed. </p>
<p>“Oh you don’t want that, I got the steel toes on.” He replied with a wink, ”Seriously, how come we never got together…”</p>
<p>“Because you were a whore,” She laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh you hurt my feelings…”</p>
<p>“Sure, we’ve said worse to each other.”</p>
<p>“That's true enough,” He replied, “Always friends though, never anything more...it’s a damn shame. Besides, you knew I’d try…”</p>
<p>He moved his hands down over her hips and rested them on her ass. This time she didn’t move them.</p>
<p>“Mac, it’s not going to happen…” But really it probably was, she decided.</p>
<p>“Your loss…”</p>
<p>“Are you going to keep hitting on me every day while I'm here?”</p>
<p>“Everyday.”</p>
<p>“You’d drop dead if I ever said yes…” She teased.</p>
<p>“Are you ever going to say yes?” He asked, “Because I’m not going to give up.”</p>
<p>She didn’t answer him, just continued allowing him to move her around the dance floor. Mac was a good dancer and she felt good in his arms; he moved his hips just right and Carina was sure he was doing it on purpose. His dick was hard, pressing against her and he did not care, that was Mac.</p>
<p>He was always so over the top with everything, and he wasn’t done trying to persuade her to bend to his will. The way he moved his hips against hers was scandalous, and inviting. Carina really did need to get laid, and Mac was sounding like a good idea. She knew that he would be as persistent as he always had been, maybe if he got it out of his system he’d leave her alone to work in peace.</p>
<p>“Come on Rina, you know you always wondered what it would be like…you and me...admit it." He crooned into her ear as they danced to the song, “I could fuck you so good…make you cum so hard...you know it,” He breathed into her ear, “don’t ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****Your my reason for reason, the step in my groove****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina wasn't admitting jack shit to him, still she wasn’t the same kid she was when she left years ago, and he was attractive. He always had been but he was more mature looking now, angular, his body was hard against her, his arms made her feel things. In college she slept with who she wanted to with never a backward glance, never a repercussion, she wondered how mature Mac was capable of being.</p>
<p>The feel of his breath on her skin was bringing goosebumps over her neck and down her spine. She could let him throw her around a little, what would be the harm? Sylvia said he was an excellent fuck and Carina hadn't been laid in ages and after all a women had needs.</p>
<p>"You're awfully sure of yourself." She replied with a slight stammer and Mac nodded with a shit eating grin.</p>
<p>"I got references if you want em," He grinned and his eyes twinkled when he said that. He did have a great sense of humor, she remembered that when Mac was around everyone was laughing and having a good time.</p>
<p>“No thanks," Mac prepared for her to shoot him down again, and tried to think up a catchy comeback, then she continued, "But don’t go getting attached, this would be a one time thing…”</p>
<p>He almost asked her to repeat herself because he couldn't believe it, was it really going to go down finally?  Mac was floored but was not about to let her know that. He adjusted his grip on her hips and pressed against her.</p>
<p>“Says you...maybe once you get a taste you’ll be back for seconds, thirds…”</p>
<p>“I’m not kidding, just tonight, cause I'm in a mood."</p>
<p>"Mmmmm a mood huh, I like where this is going…" He ran his nose over her neck, inhaling her scent,  then breathed into her ear, “So you’re feeling some type of way? Me too. Tell me all about it baby…” </p>
<p>"One night, that's all. I  go home after and that’s it, understood…”</p>
<p>“Fine, no slumber parties…all the same though, you’ll beg for more,” He licked the shell of her ear, “I’m gonna eat you alive…”</p>
<p> Carina huffed at that, “I need some drinks first…”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you whatever you want.” He pressed against her, then motioned towards the bottle on the table. Then took her by the hand to lead her back where she had been sitting.</p>
<p>"And I don't want people yapping about it, so where are you living, I’ll meet you? Go find something to do till last call."</p>
<p>"No, eleven, I'm not waiting till two am. Room 207 across the street, I'm gonna rock your world."</p>
<p>"You think so?" She walked away then turned back, "Presumptuous of you Mac to get a hotel room." </p>
<p>"I knew you'd come around…"</p>
<p>"We'll see if you have what it takes…" She started back towards her table where Devon, Sylvia and Reggie waited.</p>
<p>This riled him up, "I know what I can do," He followed after her, pulled her back by her shoulder and into a corner away from everyone’s sight. Carina’s sneakers skidded across the floor, squeaking and he remembered she had always worn them all through school, pristine, white converse when they were brand new, then dusty with red clay within a week. The sound reminded him of gym class, and of sitting on the sidelines watching her play field hockey, her legs were still great, but would look better wrapped around his waist, "Let's go, right now."</p>
<p>"Back off Mac before I change my mind," She hissed, "You wanna wait another ten years? Cause I got BOB back at my house and he never lets me down."</p>
<p>"Yeah fuck that. Your battery operated boyfriend is about to be put out of business."</p>
<p>"I said one time," Carina reminded him.</p>
<p>"And I said you'll be back for more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Deal and The Deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac was waiting outside the hotel room under the lamppost on the side of the building smoking a cigarette when she got there. Carina had insisted they leave the bar separately, and avoided paying too much attention to him in front of their friends that night. </p>
<p>Usually that kind of thing would make him mad, but Mac gave fuck all, he was getting laid. Whatever she wanted at this point, as long as he got to put his cock inside her. It was almost comical, and fucking hot, knowing he was getting her later.</p>
<p>Anticipation was a beautiful thing.</p>
<p>He watched as her car drove by, presumably towards her house for anyone who might be looking as he hummed Sex and Candy to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****I smell sex and candy here<br/>
Who's that lounging in my chair<br/>
Who's that casting devious stares<br/>
In my direction.*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac laughed to himself though as she pulled her car around back, coming from a side street to conceal it, she really didn't want anyone knowing. The Luna Mesa was just down the road and he had walked there, just so no one saw his truck at the hotel. Her car sounded like a cracked out Volkswagen though and stuck out like a sore thumb.</p>
<p>“You really want this on the DL huh?” Mac laughed as he threw down his cigarette.</p>
<p>Carina stepped out of the car, “Keep it up and I’ll change my mind.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no that’s not gonna happen,” He stepped forward, “A deal is a deal.”</p>
<p>Mac was on her in a heartbeat as soon as he said that and couldn’t keep his hands off of her as he backed her up against the car. Their first ever kiss was earth shattering, both of them moaned as he  pushed against her and they caught fire. </p>
<p>He picked her up then turned them towards the door of the room. He was all lips and tongue, devouring her mouth with his like a desperate man dying of thirst. He could fuck her right in the parking lot, he was so wired already.</p>
<p>Against the door he grasped her ass and pulled her against him as his tongue danced across her lips again, pushing them apart with a growl and she yielded willingly to him. Mac slid his tongue against hers, filling her mouth, dominating her already; he was a good kisser and he excited her more than any one had before him.</p>
<p>“...Jesus…” She sighed as he went in for another scorching kiss, her stomach flipped and she felt weightless in his arms.</p>
<p>He had built this up to epic proportions in his mind and Carina’s kisses made his cock immediately rock hard. He struggled as he reached in his pocket for the key; he couldn’t get the door open fast enough. Mac didn’t even stop kissing her or touching her; the one girl he could never have was finally in his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m telling everyone about this,” He shut the door and pushed her back onto the bed, coming down on top of her hard. His hands reached for hers and held them over her head as he kissed down her neck.</p>
<p>“Nobody will believe you,” Carina laughed at him, as he sunk his teeth into her neck and she moaned out loud.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’ll be telling everyone what a great night I gave you…” Mac whispered in her ear, and all the hair on her neck stood up. A rush went through her that she had never felt before with any other man, he was pure fire and lust.</p>
<p>“A dirty little secret is what you are, and I’m out of here as soon as we’re done.”</p>
<p>“Cum and done huh?”</p>
<p>“Ha,” She snickered, “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge, are you throwing down with me?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” She teased.</p>
<p>“Oh trust me, if you have problems in that department, don’t even worry, I got this.”</p>
<p>His hands were everywhere, and he pressed his hips into her, moving her legs apart and hiking up her skirt. His face was buried in her neck and hair as he made his way down her neck towards her breasts. She smelled amazing, like peaches, and tasted better, Mac rolled his hips against her, letting her feel what he had for her.</p>
<p>“Let me take my sneakers off, pervert!”</p>
<p>“No fuckin way! You’re keeping them on. They’re fuckin hot.” He sucked on her neck and she swatted at him.</p>
<p>“Fucking wierdo…”</p>
<p>“You have no idea…” He moaned against her neck and sucked harder on her skin, and she arched her back like a cat. Then he sunk his teeth into her collarbone.</p>
<p>“No hickeys, God dammit!” She bucked her hips up trying to get him off of her, and he just sucked harder, then again and again until her neck and chest was covered in purple bruises. </p>
<p>Carina protested the entire time calling him a jerk off and saying he was trying to mark her as his territory and that just made him more excited.  He was so hard and throbbing, he could barely think straight, all he wanted was to plunder her flesh until there was no place he hadn’t been.</p>
<p>“Stop it, I’m not your property!”</p>
<p>“You keep running your mouth I won't be able to work my magic…” He  crooned with a grin as he licked her neck nice and slow, conveying his meaning clearly. His hands were under her tank top and on her breasts then, his thumbs found her nipples and she squirmed under him.</p>
<p>“Stop running YOUR mouth then and put it to better use.”</p>
<p>Mac rolled off of her and unbuckled his pants as he kicked off his boots. The whole mess clanked onto the floor and he was next to her again.</p>
<p>“Get ready to be changed forever.” He met her eyes and pressed his lips to hers as his hand slid up her skirt and pulled her panties off, ripping them in the process.</p>
<p>“Great Mac, now I have none to wear home.”</p>
<p>“Good,” He pushed his tongue past her lips, fucking her mouth; he was a dirty kisser and she wasn’t surprised by that at all. Then he took her hand and pressed it against his boxers, “Feel what you do to me baby. That’s all for you.”</p>
<p>“...fuck,” She groaned as he made quick work of removing her shirt and bra, he came up and gazed down at her.</p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous,” He murmured as he stared at her, then attacked her breasts with his mouth and hands. </p>
<p>“I told you stop yapping,” Carina moaned at his touch and he snickered as he ran his tongue over her right nipple and she dug her hands into his hair.</p>
<p> “And I told you,” He licked her nipple one, two, three times then sucked hard, making her arch her back in pleasure, “I’m about to rock your world…”</p>
<p>“Shut up already…”</p>
<p>His touch was nice, his rough hands kind on her skin, delicious. As his fingers danced over her breasts, Carina sucked in a breath and shuddered. With a grin of satisfaction Mac palmed her nipples, reveling in the sounds she was making and the way her body was moving under his touch; he came close to her face, and she could feel his breath on her lips.</p>
<p>“Relax...” He kissed her again, sweet, “I'm gonna be so good to you now, lay back...”</p>
<p>Carina did as he told her and then he was all lips and hot wet kisses on her neck and chest. His fingers trailed down over her stomach, squeezed gently on her hip.</p>
<p>“This has been a long time coming,” He murmured against her skin and she sighed as his tongue slid over her nipple, making slow circles, then sucking softly.<br/>
Carina held her hands in his hair, not wanting him to stop, he made her feel so good, who fucking knew? She moaned when his hand went down between her legs, “I got you,” He whispered as he removed her skirt, glancing down at her sneakers; they were staying on.</p>
<p>He stopped after he threw her skirt over his shoulder and kissed her again, fucking her mouth with his tongue and sliding his finger inside of her as she whimpered, then another.</p>
<p>“Keep your legs open sweetheart…”</p>
<p>Mac got on his knees in front of her so he could simply put her legs over his shoulders, and she threw her head back as he bit along her thigh, leaving deep purple marks then soothing them with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Oh God,” She moaned as he spread her wide and licked her with the flat of his tongue from back to front. He was the devil bringing her to the brink of oblivion as he went down on her like it was his job. Carina wound his hair around her hands and screamed as he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside of her, then teased her clit until she was shaking with need.</p>
<p>For some reason, she hadn't thought of him as a guy that ate pussy, but he did, as if it was his last meal and he knew what the fuck he was doing. He sucked and licked her in all the right ways at just the right times until she was floating away.</p>
<p>“I'm gonna cum, Oh fuck,” She groaned in no time at all as he licked her with no intention of letting up on her, “Oh my God, Mac.” She slammed her fists down on the bed, “Ohmygod!”</p>
<p>“Mmmmm,” He moaned against her, “Do it! Fucking do it baby!”</p>
<p>Mac pulled her closer and went in for the kill, sliding his tongue against her in waves until she was screaming. Her skin was glowing pink and she was out of breath, beautiful to him. She took his breath away as he gazed at her.</p>
<p>“See,” He set her legs down and wiped the back of his hand over his face, “I can be real nice when I wanna be.”</p>
<p>Mac sat up and watched her eyes, Carina was breathing heavily, heaving and looking up at him like he was her favorite dessert.  Usually, women flocked to him for his looks, and he could be charming when he wanted to be, but Mac was an acquired taste for sure.</p>
<p>Carina looked hungry though, starved, he had never seen her eyes look that way before. She was panting as if she had just run a mile, and he grinned in satisfaction.<br/>
“Get down here and fuck me now!”</p>
<p>Then her hands were on his hips, yanking him down on top of her. She wanted him desperately, Carina was pulling him down onto the bed like she couldn't wait to get his dick inside her.</p>
<p>Mac just grinned at her, this was so worth the wait. He was a man who revealed in getting the last word and this was so much better than that.</p>
<p>“Come on then…”</p>
<p>His dick had been raging hard and throbbing since he first saw her. Dancing with her and going down on her had only made it so that it was all he could think of.<br/>
Mac sat back against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap in a mad rush like they were a couple of horny teenagers.</p>
<p>They made eye contact and held it as Carina slid down on his dick nice and slow and moaned as he grasped her by the hips to move her the way he wanted. She was warm and wet, tight around him, her hair hung in his face as she pressed against him, her skin was salty on his lips. Mac raked his teeth over her as Carina leaned over so he could get another taste of her breasts and he moved his lips from one to the other.</p>
<p>“That's it, baby, ride me.” Mac growled, as she moved her hips while he gripped them and bit into the side of her breast, “I'm gonna give you the best fuck of your life.”</p>
<p>“Kiss me,” She brought her lips to his and sucked his bottom lip, staring into his eyes. Mac groaned like a bitch and didn't even care. </p>
<p>“Oh, God you're so wet,” He moaned against her neck and pulled her close to him, “Fuck. YES! Fuck me good baby, fuck me good.”</p>
<p>His dirty mouth was driving her over the edge into oblivion faster and faster, he rattled off commands he just expected her to obey, and she did; smacked her ass and filled her up with his perfect cock. This was for sure a one time thing, if it was one thing she didn’t need it was dick sickness.</p>
<p>“Who’s pussy is it?” He breathed against her cheek as she clung to him, “Who’s is it? Say it, say it!”</p>
<p>“OH GOD!”</p>
<p>“SAY IT!” ….smack...</p>
<p>“It’s yours, yours, all for you,” She breathed out, clinging to him as she felt her body start to tingle from head to toe; she let the feeling wash over her like a wave and repeated the words, “All for you.”</p>
<p>“Goddamn right all for me,” He growled, then let his fingers go to work on her until she was out of breath and saying his name over and over again like a prayer, “Now cum!” He growled.</p>
<p>“Oh God Mac,” Carina whined, holding onto him as he brought her all the way to the top of the mountain. She would think about exactly what was happening to her later. It was confusing her how badly she had wanted him, it made no sense to be reduced to instinct like this. To blather out nonsense on his command.</p>
<p>“Come on baby,” He moaned against her ear, “Cum for me, I need you to cum for me.”</p>
<p>"I can't,” She breathed out, “I, I can't cum more than once.”</p>
<p>"Yes you can, baby, yes you can! I gotta feel it." He whispered hotly into her ear, “Come on Rina. Let it go…"</p>
<p>He continued growling in her ear and sliding his fingers against her just right until another cascade of endorphins hit her blood stream and she was screaming.<br/>
“Oh God,” She cried, “Oh God, oh God, oh fuck yes.”</p>
<p>“Come on...”</p>
<p>Then she was falling over the edge and weightless at his touch as her body lit up from head to toe. It seemed to go on forever and took all her breath away, reducing her to a boneless, panting mess.</p>
<p>“Come on…” Mac demanded.</p>
<p>She shuddered hard in his arms and her body squeezed his cock like a vice but he wasn't done.</p>
<p>“Good girl...” He whispered, wiping her hair out of her face, they were both covered in sweat now, his kisses tasted salty on her lips and she needed more, so much more.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Mac asked as if he ever asked permission to do anything in his life. That was a thought for later, much later.</p>
<p>“Yes,” She squeaked, “Give it to me.”</p>
<p>Mac stood up and flipped them over so he was on top of her now, spread her legs apart and pulled them up and wide so he could watch where their bodies were connected, and moaned at the sight and the feeling of her tight heat around him.</p>
<p>“Take it. Take this fucking cock Carina,” Spilled from his lips in a rush and he fucked her hard and with all that he had. She met him thrust for thrust in a way that told him she was a woman who enjoyed sex, she was wild, so much more than he ever imagined she could be.</p>
<p>She was warm and wet around his cock and he wanted her harder and harder, it wasn't enough, it was never going to be enough. Mac pushed harder into her, digging his fingers into her hips so hard he left more bruises.</p>
<p>He filled her completely, Carina was dizzy from it. She needed his skin against hers, his hard body closer and pulled him tight against her.</p>
<p>“Give me everything you've got,” She panted, bringing her lips to his neck, “All of it. Harder! Harder!”</p>
<p>“I will baby,” He breathed out, “I will.”</p>
<p>Mac slowed down and rolled his hips against hers and grinned as she sighed out loud, then he pushed into her harder and harder as he was about to let go.<br/>
Carina pulled her legs tighter around his waist and set her feet on his back and that was what sent him over the edge. The fucking converse. </p>
<p>The orgasm overtook him so fast even as the bed creaked as if it was breaking from the weight of the two of them. She trembled in his arms and to his utter shock he was trembling too, something that didn't happen to him. He held her tight and after a while, they both started laughing quietly.</p>
<p>“Fuck that was great,” He said, wrapping her up in a hug to keep her close as he rolled to the side, not ready to let her go yet.</p>
<p>“Mmmm Hmmm,” She replied and hugged him back, his strong arms enveloped her as she lay her head on his chest, content and spent, almost love drunk. This was bad.</p>
<p>/////////////</p>
<p>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, yeah<br/>
Ah-ooh, got you where I want you<br/>
Where I want you, I want you, yeah<br/>
Suffer, suffer<br/>
Me don't get no rougher<br/>
Rub it up, baby girl, torture me like no other<br/>
Suffer, suffer<br/>
Me don't get no rougher<br/>
When me rock me, baby, put me pain on me, lover</p>
<p>Got You Where I Want You by The Flys</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They shared a cigarette, lying close together on their stomachs in the darkness, with the lights from the parking lot and the moon the only light in the room. They talked quietly about nothing as they passed the cigarette back and forth, it was almost sweet. He never stuck around for this kind of stuff, but it felt somehow right to him. Mac was ready to go again and was just about to reach for her when she totally shocked him, blew his mind for the second time that night.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll see you around,” Carina said casually as she rolled off the bed and got up. Bending down she collected her things and pulled her shirt over her head then slipped on her skirt, glancing down at the shocked look on his face. Mac was getting ready for round two and she was getting dressed? He was incredulous, what the fuck did she think she was doing?</p>
<p>It was the middle of the night, they weren’t done yet. I’ll see you around? What the ever-loving fuck.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving?” He was exasperated and stood up pulling his pants on but didn’t bother to buckle them, “We were just getting started…”</p>
<p>“I told you…” She turned from the door and Mac looked like he was about to chase after her if she left. This was unacceptable to him, women always begged him to stay. Never would they have the upper hand like this, to just get out of his bed?</p>
<p>They had just fucked each other silly and she was leaving? Fuck no!</p>
<p>“Oh hell  no, you’re the best fuck I ever had,”  He grabbed the back of her shirt, “Get back in that bed. I'm not done with you yet.”</p>
<p>Carina shook him off, “We had a deal…”</p>
<p>“You have got to be kidding me…” He reached for her again.</p>
<p>“Get off me, I’m going home, just like I said I was,” She huffed, “You knew from the jump what this was…”</p>
<p>Mac’s ego would not allow him to react any further even though he wanted to kick her ass for this, then fuck her again. He couldn’t let her know how this felt, if she wanted to go, she could go. He was not begging her to stay. But he was seething underneath that bravado that was his friend through life.</p>
<p>No woman ever walked out on him, he always did the walking.</p>
<p>“Fine, go,” He snapped back at her and laid back down putting his hands behind his head casually, “You’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so dramatic, also I meant what I said. This was a one time thing,” She opened the door, “Thanks though, it was good.”</p>
<p>Mac reached down and threw one of his boots at her but she was out the door before it got there. Mac laid back down as the boot clanked against the closed door. Then got pissed again and he grabbed the other one and threw that one at the door too. </p>
<p>“Yeah, fuck off Carina!”</p>
<p>“Drama queen!” She yelled through the closed door with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Hey don't even think of fucking anyone else!" He yelled back, “I’ll fucking kill you!”</p>
<p>He heard her say something outside then her footsteps came back to the door and he grinned, she was back already. He knew he was irresistible, she needed the D. The door flew open and she flounced in as he sat up. </p>
<p>“Back for more?” He ran his hand over the front of his pants, “I got what you need, don’t worry…”</p>
<p>"Don't tell me what to do!" Then she was back out the door and slammed it good and hard for effect. Soon he heard her car start up and she peeled out of the parking lot.</p>
<p>Mac huffed and lit a cigarette, she had just treated him the way he always treated other women and he was blown away. Did she think she could just play with him that way, fuck him and the just leave? Then he laughed at himself, that was exactly what she had just done. The shoe was on the other foot now, and he didn’t like the way it fit.</p>
<p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>“I’ll see you around,” She had said like it was nothing, meant nothing. Mac was still pissed about it every time he thought about it. The sex had blown his mind and he wanted more.</p>
<p>After he didn’t see her for a week Mac decided it was high time to make contact. She had not been to town and Carina wasn’t returning his calls, Mac hadn’t laid eyes on her since that night they spent together and rocked each other's worlds. It had been so good, he still thought about it everyday and he hadn’t fucked anyone else since then. </p>
<p>Mac was not a man given to self examination, he would never stop to think past the fact that the sex had been fireworks. It had been the best he’d had in a long time, maybe ever, but he wouldn’t let himself go there.</p>
<p>It was good with her, that was all and he wanted another go with her or a few. </p>
<p>It was unfathomable to him that she wouldn't be chasing him down looking for more. They always wanted more and he wanted her back in his bed. Carina had been actively avoiding him, it was just like high school again, but only now, he knew.</p>
<p>Carina was a phenomenal fuck, and he’d had a lot to compare it to. There was no way he was going back to Sylvia or anyone else, not till he was good and ready. Not until he’d had his fill of Carina.</p>
<p>He was ready for round two, but she wasn’t coming around. Reggie hadn’t heard from her, or Sylvia, he had asked, and turned down her offer for a quick roll in the hay; Sylvia, not Reggie. So he went looking for her one night when he got good and tired of waiting for her to show up at The Luna Mesa.</p>
<p>Carina was the only girl that didn’t come running when he snapped his fingers, she had used him for sex, to scratch an itch and he was more than pissed about it. He had a set of keys from Lance, the guy he sold to that owned the cabin Carina was renting so it was a matter of getting inside, then getting inside, again.</p>
<p>The house was way on the edge of the canyon, far from town, perfect really for what he had planned. He was sick and tired of waiting, tonight was the night.</p>
<p>It was dark when he got there, the lights burned from inside, but he couldn’t see her from where he stood. There was music playing, a soft melody coming from the open window and he stood there imagining them together again. His hand went down over the front of his jeans as he adjusted himself, he got hard just thinking about her. He would never admit it to her but he was dying to fuck her again.</p>
<p>He imagined she’d be inside having a glass of wine maybe, dressed for bed, not knowing that he was just outside watching and waiting. He imagined her as a woman who wore silky lingerie, and the image burned into his brain.</p>
<p>The key didn’t turn in the lock and he was puzzled for a moment, Lance was such a fucking idiot; then the door flew open and she was there with a shotgun pointed at his face. She was in a tank top and boxer shorts, still sexy as fuck to him. Carina was not kidding when she told him to bug off and not come trying to get with her again. </p>
<p>“Mac what the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Carina,” He stepped back from the barrel of the gun and as she lowered it slightly. She could still shoot if she had to, this was Mac after all. Carina eyed his hand, in it he held two pairs of handcuffs. She raised her eyebrows and motioned to his hand.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” She eyed the handcuffs and raised the barrel up a touch again, “I put in an alarm system too, didn't Lance tell you?” </p>
<p>“You changed the locks?” Mac was dumbfounded at the thought of her being so smart. He thought he was just going to walk right in and grab her up. She had an alarm system installed? Did she think he would come looking for her? Apparently she had anticipated him, another first.</p>
<p>“Yeah I changed the locks,” She huffed, “Do I look stupid to you?”</p>
<p>Mac had to laugh, she had outsmarted him, this time; 15- love point to Carina, Mac, zip. He was surprised that he enjoyed this game. The pursuit was as fun as the plundering.</p>
<p>"Looks like you were up to no good too. What were you doing sneaking around my house with handcuffs?"</p>
<p>"Sounds scandalous the way you say it." He slid a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it, taking a long satisfying drag on it.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you were gonna try and keep me prisoner in your basement or something equally as fucked up, hmm, Mac?” She raised her gun a bit more, “I’d call the cops but I’m sure they’re still on Walter’s payroll aren't they?”</p>
<p>Mac shrugged, she was right and they both knew it. He figured she might need a little persuasion and he had some ideas about how to make that happen. Mac had no trouble getting women to bend to his will, they all did sooner or later, with the right incentive.</p>
<p>“Leave now or I’ll shoot your dick off,” She cocked the gun for effect, and his dick got hard, he was so fucking turned on. Carina standing there with a gun in his face lit up his dashboard but good. His desire for her was turning into an obsession bordering on insanity.</p>
<p>Mac laughed at that, “No you won't, you like it too much…”</p>
<p>“Try me,” She fired a shot that hit just before his feet and he jumped back and turned to head towards his truck, “Despite what you think, you do not have the answers to my prayers in your pants.”</p>
<p>“Not in the mood tonight?” He laughed as he walked backwards towards the truck, “That’s fine, I’ll catch you another time…night Carina.”</p>
<p>She lowered her weapon, “Stop calling me…”</p>
<p>“I’ll call you later…” He called back as he got in the truck and took off.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>“I hear your life has turned into a Rom/Com,” Devon said the next day as he pestered Mac at the garage. Mac hated when Devon showed up because he was always talking trash and being a little shit. It had been that way all their lives.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about.”</p>
<p>“Reggie said Carina shot at you last night when she caught you creeping around her yard.” Devon laughed and that enraged Mac. He was out from under the car he was working on and in Devon’s face.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you mind your own fuckin business!” He snarled and lit a cigarette, then paced back and forth, “Stay out of it brother!”</p>
<p>“She told Reggie that…”</p>
<p>“I don’t give a fuck what she told Reggie, you mind your fucking business and get the fuck out of my way.”</p>
<p>Mac was done for the day, he slammed the door as he left the garage and got in his truck. Lighting a cigarette he thought of paying her another visit in the daytime this time but thought better of it.</p>
<p>One thing was for sure, he needed to find a way to be with her again before he exploded. Good thing he had a plan B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey, what's the point of this<br/>Oh, hey, what's your favorite song<br/>Maybe we could hum along<br/>Well, I think you're smart<br/>You sweet thing<br/>Tell me your name<br/>I'm dying here<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, oh yeah<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, oh, yeah<br/>Hey, maybe just a smile<br/>Oh, hey, did you know that I can dance<br/>Could we talk for a while<br/>Well, I think you're smart<br/>You sweet thing<br/>Tell me your sign<br/>I'm dying here<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, yeah<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you<br/>Where I want you, I want you, yeah<br/>Suffer, suffer<br/>Me don't get no rougher<br/>Rub it up, baby girl, torture me like no other<br/>Suffer, suffer<br/>Me don't get no rougher<br/>When me rock me, baby, put me pain on me, lover.</p>
<p>Got You Where I Want You by The Flys</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Indecent Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac had not seen Carina in days and he had tried. He drove past her house a few times and her car was there, but the old beat to shit Range Rover she was using to get back and forth to the reservation was gone, meaning she wasn’t there. Lance said she was using the truck courtesy of her college administration because Connie was not an off road vehicle, Mac was just so annoyed that she was ignoring him. He had given her his absolute best and she had put in a security system.</p>
<p>Lance confirmed the alarm system existed and Mac set out immediately to try and get the codes. Of course she had outsmarted him again, she was always a step ahead of him and it was unnerving.</p>
<p>Lance didn’t have any code and he didn’t have a set of keys either. Mac was incredulous that Lance was letting her call the shots by giving him no information. She was paying; Carina had worked a deal with Lance though and what Mac thought didn’t matter. So, for that reason Mac cut off Lance's credit with him, just for spite and now Lance had to pay up front for any product he bought.</p>
<p>If Mac wasn’t happy, then no one was going to be happy, that was just the way it was going to be.</p>
<p>That night he stood on a rock at sundown looking down at her house in the canyon as the Range Rover turned into the long driveway. Mac lit a cigarette as he watched her. He could pounce on her right now, and force her into the house to have his way with her, but she was one woman he didn’t want to take from; he wanted her to give it. It had been so good when she gave it to him, neither one of them had held back a thing. </p>
<p>Together they had been fire, it had been mind blowing.</p>
<p>It was in his top five of sexual experiences in his life for sure, maybe the best. It had certainly made him unable to think of anything else since she left him there in the hotel room…</p>
<p>Mac kicked the dust and rocks in frustration as he walked back to his truck, waiting for something was not his forte. It had been exciting that one night because he knew she was meeting him afterwards, now it was just annoying. </p>
<p>He kicked the side of his truck and the steel bit into his foot from his boot, goddamn her! It was beyond his comprehension that she would not want to see him again. Women followed him around like puppy dogs for the heat he was packing. Never had he been left on the outside like this.</p>
<p>It was another week before Carina went to town again and Mac, of course, spotted her straight away. She parked her car down the street and headed to the town's one store, not aware that she had been made. It became clear once she was inside that he was behind her but she ignored him.</p>
<p>Mac followed her into the grocery store and watched her as she shopped like a fucking creep and he gave fuck all. She knew he was following her but decided to not to acknowledge him, knowing that would make him furious and crazy, but really she just wanted him to go away. </p>
<p>The last thing she needed was Mac Garcia sniffing after her every time she came to town. This plan of hers to give him one night so he would leave her alone was clearly not working. The store was small but with a few aisles for people to find the basic things that came from the truck deliveries twice a week, because of this she was well aware of every breath he took. </p>
<p>With a basket on her arm Carina filled it as she went, ignoring him until Mac couldn’t take it any longer and pulled her back by her shoulder. They both got knocked off balance but he quickly recovered and she slammed into his chest. </p>
<p>“What?” She sneered, “What do you fucking want?</p>
<p>“You know…” He growled. </p>
<p>“Oh my God Mac! Stop! Go find someone to fuck, what did you do before I showed up here?” Carina pulled out of his grip but Mac was too fast for her.</p>
<p>He backed her up against the back wall and took the basket out of her hand, he dropped it on the floor noting the box of tampax she had in there. Mac assessed her, taking a long look at her from head to toe, and as always she looked hot as fuck, in regular canyon girl clothes. </p>
<p>Carina wore cut off shorts, a tank top with Doc Martens; no sneakers, he wondered if that was on purpose. She knew how much he liked the sneakers, but the Docs were pushing his buttons too. She was a woman who didn’t need to dress up and looked good in anything she wore. Mac was practically salivating like the Big Bad Wolf.</p>
<p>God he wanted her so bad. He inhaled deep, trying to smell her body’s scent over the patchouli oil she wore behind her ears, and had worn since she was sixteen. She was on her period and he just wanted to breathe her in. The scent was familiar, but he wanted to smell blood.</p>
<p>“Oh I get it, you're cranky this week…”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna be even more cranky if you don’t get out of my way…” She answered, “Stop being so fucking nosy about my body…”</p>
<p>“Hey, I was just checking,” He settled his face a breath away from hers, “You didn’t make me pull out…”</p>
<p>“And I can see that's going to be a huge regret in my life…” She rolled her eyes at him; he was a good fuck but Carina was not interested in round two.</p>
<p>“I mean just think of it, I came inside of you, what if you had gotten pregnant. That would be something…”</p>
<p>“Mac, I would run all the way to Las Vegas to solve that problem, also I have the bar. So forget that fantasy you’re having.”</p>
<p>“Fine, so…” He was so pissed that she said she would abort his child, but he let it go, that would be addressed another time, when he ripped that fucking bar out of her arm, “Friday night?”</p>
<p>“No,” She grabbed the basket and prepared to leave, “Now leave me alone, and remember, I have an alarm system.”</p>
<p>“Rina, if I wanted too…” He purred, “I can get in…” He left no question about what he was saying as he licked his lips, “...again. Nothing could keep me out if I wanted to get in.”</p>
<p>“You are such an asshole you know that?”</p>
<p>Mac laughed at that, he’d been called worse, by many people, including her, “At least I don’t kiss and tell…I kept my word.”</p>
<p>“The fuck you don’t, the next day, the very next day Devon was asking me if i had rope burns on my wrists,” She answered, “Which btw, what’s that about?”</p>
<p>“Interested?” He raised his eyebrows with a wry grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Mac in case you haven't figured it out yet, I don’t want to be dominated, nothing could interest me less.” And then he was all up in her face again, backing her up against the wall further. He placed his hands over her head and pushed his body against hers suggestively to remind her of what he had to offer.</p>
<p>“Don’t knock it if you haven't tried it…” He ran his nose over her neck and breathed her scent in, then nipped at her neck. His hand went from her hip to her breast and he touched her as if it was his right, “I could see you with a diamond collar on…”</p>
<p>“I’ll pass thanks,” She pushed back, laying her hand on his chest and moving him away from her.</p>
<p>“Quit flirting with me Rina,” He winked, “You’re making my dick ache.”</p>
<p>“Why do I feel like I’m going to come home one day and find a rabbit boiling on my stove…” She stated as she continued her shopping.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, I love animals.”</p>
<p>“All the same Mac, I feel like you aren’t holding up your end of our bargain.”</p>
<p>“I know but come on, it’s good between us, really, really good.”</p>
<p>“I’m not buying what you’re selling Mac,” She laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s free for you baby…”</p>
<p>“Contrary to what you may think, you don’t have the answer to my prayers in your pants.” Carina advised as she walked the aisle picking things off the shelves that she needed.</p>
<p>“Funny, I think you're dickmatized and just don't wanna let me know that,” He moved closer, staring into her eyes, “Besides,” He shrugged, “That’s not what you were sayin when you were screaming your head off telling me to fuck you harder.”</p>
<p>"It was a one time thing I already told you," She reminded him.</p>
<p>"Then can I take you to breakfast tomorrow? I could call you or just nudge you…"</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” She laughed, "You're even worse now. It was supposed to get it out of your system…”</p>
<p>“Afraid not,” He placed one hand on each of her cheeks, “You’re in my system to stay now, and I won’t stop and I’ll find a way.”</p>
<p>Then he leaned closer as if he would kiss her, stopped just short of her lips, paused and then turned to walk away. Carina dropped the shopping basket and her items clanked across the floor. Mac stopped and smiled to himself, but didn’t turn back. Then he walked out the door leaving her standing there with her groceries all over the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blowing off Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie lived in an apartment over one of two pizza joints in town, it was always loud with people coming and going below but it was home to her. She didn’t want to live with Walter or her brothers and she had been doing fine for a long time on her own. They only spied on her occasionally if they were concerned about her, or like now.</p>
<p>Mac was afoot, but no one knew it.</p>
<p>She and Carina had been friends all their lives and they picked up right where they left off. They had kept in touch the whole time Carina was gone, but now they were together with the opportunity to spend a lot of time together, and they did. In the weeks that Carina had been back, they had become close again and saw each other often.</p>
<p>She didn’t really participate in the family business, sometimes she ran deliveries when Mac or Devon wasn’t available, but never out of town. Everyone knew who’s daughter she was and no one would dare fuck with her. Reggie worked a few towns over at a doctor’s office as a medical assistant, and had made a nice life for herself, despite her beginnings as the last child of Walter Garcia.</p>
<p>Reggie also  had a boyfriend in Salt Lake City that her brothers didn’t know about and she spent most of the night telling Carina about him. She had met him on Plenty of Fish and went to visit him three nights a week. Mac and Devon had tried following her a few times which resulted with her pulling to the side of the road and giving them a piece of her mind.</p>
<p>She took no shit from either of them. Growing up in the family she did, who did what they did, she had to stick up for herself. Even Walter gave her a lot of latitude, and he kept a tight rein on the boys and had his hands in everything. But his daughter had him wrapped around her finger.</p>
<p>Carina was laughing when she told her that over a pepperoni and green pepper pizza with Sylvia that night. Word had gotten around town about Carina and Mac, probably from him, but Carina and Sylvia were tight. Chicks before dicks, and Reggie thought they were both nuts to bang her brother, but it was what it was. That was not a topic of conversation when the three of them were together anyway.</p>
<p>Despite Mac’s ego, he wasn't the most important person in their life. The women had plenty to talk about without adding him to the mix. That baffled him, because in his mind he was the most important person in all of their lives. What else could they have to talk about? </p>
<p>Sylvia and Reggie were both in similar fields, Sylvia was a certified nurse’s assistant at a local assisted living facility. There was always so much to talk about, especially since there was a new flu going around that year that had all the doctors stumped. It had taken down a lot of both their patients, some of their friends that they worked with too.</p>
<p>They were talking about their jobs and Carina’s work on the reservation nearby as they ate and drank wine together. The virus was there too, Carina was not really a medical person so her girl friends were giving her tips about precautions to take.</p>
<p>Their laughter could be heard in the street and since he saw her car parked out front Mac was lurking in the darkness below as the three friends sat on Reggie’s balcony. Stalking was not out of his wheelhouse, he had stalked other women, once he stalked a girl who was into it. He and Leslie had a thing until she moved on and that was fine.</p>
<p>Mac was in stalker mode again, Carina had awakened all of the teenage desire he’d kept deep inside for her. He just had to have her, again and again. To be clear, he had not ever wanted a woman the way he wanted her. She spinned his wheels but good.</p>
<p>He smoked and he watched, and not once was his name mentioned. That blew his mind, he’d fucked both of them, Sylvia would gladly come down and blow him right that minute if he called her. He hadn't even given her all he had given Carina and yet Sylvia was always ready to jump on his dick. Women were so fucked up. </p>
<p>Mac rarely gave 100% to women because it didn't matter, they would always come back. He had given Carina 200%, the works. Yet she didn't utter his name once. He had worshipped every inch of her body in a way he had never done with other women, and he had enjoyed it; Mac had not been rough with her and cared about her pleasure and she had used him.</p>
<p>But they were talking about their jobs, and an actor Carina had the hots for on some cable show he’d never bothered to watch, and some guy Reggie knew in Salt Lake. He noted Reggie’s dude's first name, and his job; this was something he would need to check on. </p>
<p>Carina stood up and leaned over the rail of the balcony as she stretched her back from sitting so long and Mac backed up into the shadows again. She didn’t know he was there and he considered trying to get the upper hand when she left Reggie’s, but was struck with the same problem.</p>
<p>He wanted her to give it to him, with her that was the only way he wanted it for now. Mac supposed that if she blew him off long enough he would snap and just go grab her up. But that would cause another problem, if it went down that way, he would not be able to let her go alive.</p>
<p>Women that he took by force didn’t live afterwards, except Leslie, and Carina was not her. He wanted her, but he also wanted her to still be part of his life. It was an odd paradox for him, and new. His feelings were absurd to him.</p>
<p>Mac threw down the cigarette and walked away towards the back of the building where he’d parked to stay out of the way. Tonight was not the night, but he was riled up just the same. Somehow he had to blow off this steam, so he didn’t go home. He went out looking for someone to take his aggression out on. </p>
<p>Never in town, that was the rule, so he pulled out on the highway and headed towards Salt Lake City. There was a stroll in town where he could pick up some nameless soul and take his aggression out on. It wouldn’t be the first time he did it, and probably not the last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa was a five at best in life, and now she was unrecognizable. Mac had picked her up in his truck, as she was strolling for a John and had gotten what he wanted from her in the backseat. As always he used protection and left as little of his DNA behind on her body as possible. Still he would burn her out in the cave and dump her down the mineshaft, he’d done it before.</p>
<p>It was a clean solution and then he could just get back to living his life, until the urge hit again. Luckily the urge to kill was not constant in his life as it once had been, and he could control it, control himself.</p>
<p>That’s why he never got caught, he took his time and always chose the loners and the disenfranchised sex workers that hung on the strip in Salt Lake City. The town was hella anti prostitution but even the Mormons couldn’t stop it. It was an entity unto its own, and they just pretended it wasn’t there. The pious religion, and it’s accoutrements were no match for human nature and biology. Sex won every time eventually, it was almost the only thing that really motivated him, that and money.</p>
<p>After he was done with her he kicked the fuck out of her, and he knew it hurt. Those boots were brutal when he kicked with all his might. The steel had cracked her ribs, her face and it was freedom, for a while. He’d fucked her twice and was satisfied as much as he could be. It wasn’t the same, what he had with Carina he’d not had before. Calm and contentment were not his companions on this night though.</p>
<p>After he had fucked Carina he’d felt something afterwards, at the time he thought it was just because he’d spent the greater part of his youth trying to nail her and he finally had. But it was peace, as if he had found where he belonged. It was almost spiritual, and because of that he was brutal with this girl he had picked up.</p>
<p>Later he drove past Regina’s and Carina’s car was gone. More than anything he wanted to go to her house and take her for his own. But he knew this was going to be a long con, Carina was not having his usual tricks and so far had been one step ahead of him since she blew back into town.</p>
<p>He had met his match it seemed, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>“Your cruel device<br/>
Your blood, like ice<br/>
One look, could kill<br/>
My pain, your thrill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few nights later Mac was at the bar arguing with Devon over one of their drug deals as Walter looked on with impatience at both of them. Mac’s mood was generally foul, and Devon never knew when to shut the fuck up. Their hostility benefitted Walter though, they were always trying to outdo each other in production and selling, so Walter never intervened. He just let them verbally abuse each other and come to blows, because it made him money.</p>
<p>Reggie was in the kitchen making a take out order for Carina when suddenly the atmosphere in the whole place stopped and Mac could feel her presence in the room even before he looked. It was as if the air got heavier, harder to breathe, and electric when she was near him.</p>
<p>Even Devon noticed, and he never paid attention to anything having to do with Mac’s life unless it was about rock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)<br/>
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop<br/>
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)<br/>
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br/>
You're poison, running through my veins<br/>
You're poison<br/>
I don't want to break these chains.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forgot all about fighting with Devon as Carina approached. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, since he had followed her into the grocery store. Mac had been stalking of course, and mostly knew where she was all that time, but she didn’t know that. He kept far enough away at those times so that she wouldn’t feel the lust radiating off of him.</p>
<p>“Your order will be right out pretty girl,” Walter announced and Carina nodded with a smile, Mac was already up in her personal space and touching her. Alice Cooper was playing on the jukebox and Carina turned back towards the bar to chat with Regina as she swatted his hands away, and it did no good as his hands slid down over her ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)<br/>
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name<br/>
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)<br/>
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison<br/>
You're poison, running through my veins<br/>
You're poison<br/>
I don't want to break these chains.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on dance with me…” He crooned into her ear like a lover would and she turned back.</p>
<p>“Yeah because that worked out so well last time…”</p>
<p>“It did, more than once,” He raised his eyebrows to her.</p>
<p>“Stop…” She pushed his hands away as Reggie appeared with her bag of food. Carina smiled at her friend and took the bag.</p>
<p>“Long night ahead.” Reggie asked, knowing she had some papers due for school, and an online study group later that night. It was dusk now, as she said her goodbyes to everyone and Mac followed her out to the parking lot.</p>
<p>She knew he was following her, and she put her food on the seat and turned around. Carina spun around just as he tapped her on the shoulder after she had put her food in the truck. </p>
<p>“What the fuck Mac? Can’t you take n...”</p>
<p>He had her up against the door of her car in an instant, and before she could stop him his hands were under her shirt and his lips were on hers. He overwhelmed her in seconds, and she was his prisoner now.</p>
<p>Mac had pressed his entire body against her, pinning her to the side of the truck. The way he had her up against the side didn't leave any room between their bodies in front so it didn't matter, the closer the better with this one. He just accepted it.</p>
<p>His lips were on her neck, right where she liked it and Carina responded immediately, why did her knees get so weak over him? It was the eternal question, and unanswerable. Maybe this was why she never went with him before; she was so young, she might have become a slave to him and his cock and never gone to college, never gotten away from the dusty old town.</p>
<p>Mac entwined his fingers in hers and pulled her arms up over her head then swiftly he crashed his mouth down on hers again shoving his tongue into her mouth brutally. Carina was in total sensory overload, she could feel the beat of the music coming out the door, and feel him against her, “You been working out?” He moaned as he slid his hands over her arms, “Thought you had a tight body before...”</p>
<p>She didn’t fight him, the element of surprise had done just what he wanted it to do. He knew how to throw everything at a person and make them powerless to resist. It was a matter of the right time, right place.</p>
<p>“Don't you worry baby,” He brought his lips to her ear and pushed the hair aside, “I'm gonna make it so good, I'm gonna make you see God.”</p>
<p>Mac lifted her up, holding her by the legs as he sat her on the hood of her car, Carina didn’t object and he was too busy pulling off her shorts, spreading her legs and ripping her panties off to care anyway. He shoved them into his back pocket and pressed against her, his dick was hard as a rock, and she felt herself wanting him again, even against her better judgement.</p>
<p>“Say you want it,” He growled against her neck as he rolled his hips against her and bit her hard, “Say it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I want it,” She repeated, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her moan, she had not forgotten what a dirty kisser he was; he fucked her mouth with his tongue and ran his hands all over her body, leaving trails of goosebumps everywhere he touched, “Give it to me...”</p>
<p>“You got it baby,” He reached his hand down between then to loosen his buckle, "Here it comes..." It was just dusk and if anyone came out they would be caught for sure. Neither of them cared at the moment.</p>
<p>Mac was just about to shuck down his pants when he felt her hand on his chest, …No…”</p>
<p>*no*</p>
<p>“Goddamn you!” Mac stopped and let her down off the car. He simply could not be his usual violent rapy self with her. It was dumbfounding and annoying, if she said no, then it was no.</p>
<p>Carina was flustered, she had almost fucked him in a public place, something that blew her mind and still had her excited at the same time. One thing was for sure, he made her feel so good and she didn’t like it at all.</p>
<p>“No, goddamn you, that’s two pairs of my underwear you fucking stole you creep…” She hissed, trying to avoid looking at the erection he had, or else she might have changed her mind. She only had so much clarity to work with when it came to him.</p>
<p>Mac pulled the ripped black lace out of his back pocket and dangled them from his finger with a smirk, “Want ‘em back?” He drawled and Carina huffed and pulled on her shorts. </p>
<p>“Shut up.” She answered with a toss of her head and flounced to the driver's side of the car.</p>
<p>She pulled open the Range Rover's door, got in and left a trail of dust behind her as she peeled out of the parking lot.</p>
<p>Mac watched her go with a smile on his face knowing that he was wearing her down and soon she’d be begging for it.</p>
<p>It was just a matter of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Spider and the Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took so long, the next chapter is almost done :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*************I can't seem to face up to the facts<br/>I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax<br/>I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire<br/>Don't touch me I'm a real live wire*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina bumped down the road in the Range Rover listening to The Talking Heads, “Psycho Killer” to be exact. She had the roof off and the wind in her hair as she headed to the reservation, it was a warm, dry desert day and she was happy to be alive.</p>
<p>She grinned because it did remind her of him; having the upper hand with Mac was entertaining for her. He had been like a rabid dog the last time she had seen him, when he tried to bang her in the parking lot of Walter’s place.</p>
<p>She almost let him, that was a fact. She wasn’t proud of herself or how she had let herself be swept away by him but it was a fact. Being in close proximity to him was not in her best interest. The town was so small and their friend group even smaller, sometimes she had no choice but to be in Mac’s company.</p>
<p>She would just have to be careful and keep her gun nearby when she was home alone. He was so hard to resist though. Mac oozed sexuality from every pore in his body, the way he moved was fire and if she wasn’t careful she’d get burned badly.</p>
<p>It just wasn’t worth the risk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************Psycho Killer<br/>Qu'est-ce que c'est<br/>Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-far better<br/>Run, run, run, run, run, run, run away oh, oh, oh<br/>Psycho Killer<br/>Qu'est-ce que c'est<br/>Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-far better<br/>Run, run, run, run, run, run, run away oh, oh, oh, oh<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!*************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac worked in the garage all week but he couldn’t think straight. The radio was blaring old eighties rock right in his ear because Walter was there doing the books and that was his preferred genre of music. But he couldn’t get Carina off of his mind.</p>
<p>She had been back for eight weeks and she had turned his whole world upside down. Never had he ever been so enthralled with a woman that he didn’t want to fuck anyone else.</p>
<p>Sylvia had tried throwing it at him a few times and he just wasn’t interested, a first. Carina was hiding out in the canyon and he hadn’t even seen her at the grocery store recently. But he’d see her soon, he knew.</p>
<p>It was Reggie's birthday that night and Walter was making a party for her, Carina would be there and he’d have another chance to wear her down. She’d come around eventually, he was running out of patience though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>************************You start a conversation you can't even finish it<br/>You're talking a lot, but you're not saying anything<br/>When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed<br/>Say something once, why say it again?<br/>Psycho Killer<br/>Qu'est-ce que c'est<br/>Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-far better<br/>Run, run, run, run, run, run, run away oh, oh***************************</p>
<p>The song was playing when she walked in that night and he was aware of her immediately, she looked delicious and he licked his lips as she walked by. In his hand Mac held a pool cue, and he had been playing with Devon, even as she ignored him she still stirred him up.</p>
<p>He would give her time to socialize and eat and then start working his magic on her full force. </p>
<p>After everyone ate and Walter brought out the cake for his only daughter Carina made her way to the jukebox to look for more music to play. She snacked on a piece of birthday cake as she checked the list of songs.</p>
<p>Some things never changed, this old jukebox was a staple of her childhood and here she was, still looking at the same damn songs.<br/>Mac couldn’t wait another minute and of course he sidled up next to her the first chance he got "You'd look better with my hand around your neck," He murmured into her ear.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ Mac!" She hissed, “Can you stop for one night?”</p>
<p> Deciding he had more to say on the matter he ignored her and continued, "And all  marked up…"</p>
<p>“Not even when we’re old and grey and forty.” She laughed, taking a forkful of cake and putting it in her mouth. He was mesmerized.</p>
<p>“Come on Carina, don’t be like that,” He ran his nose over her neck from behind, “Where’s the fun in that?”</p>
<p> She turned then with a fire in her eyes ready to smash the remains of the cake in his face. His obsession with her had to stop, tonight.</p>
<p>“Knock it off!”</p>
<p>“Make me, baby!” He held his hands up as if there were cuffs on them and winked at her.</p>
<p>“You're  ridiculous,” She pushed him off her and headed for the side door that led out into a courtyard that was closed for the winter. Out of her purse she pulled a cigarette and lighter, “Don’t follow me!” She warned so of course he did just that.</p>
<p>Outside they continued the argument as it got dark in the parking lot. Mac saw it coming but was powerless to stop it, he didn’t want her to get hurt but she was headed for disaster. Instead of heading to her car she was heading out by where the picnic tables were, but Devon had been digging up pipes to replace the water and propane feeds all week.</p>
<p>“Carina watch your step…”</p>
<p>There was a hole on the side of the bar where the feeds were and he watched as she stumbled from it.</p>
<p>Carina fell just as he grabbed her shirt, but it was out of his fingers in a flash and she went down like a ton of bricks. He could hear her wrist crack on the curb and she screamed. Without even thinking about it  Mac picked her up immediately in his arms bridal style and took her inside the bar.</p>
<p>"It's ok honey I got you, I got you," Mac murmured into her hair.</p>
<p>She was crying and it just about broke him. </p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Carina’s wrist was broken and they put her in a cast at the emergency room. Mac had taken her and taken control of everything as if he was her spouse. He spoke to the doctors and even knew that Carina was allergic to Penicillin and on birth control. She was in too much pain to object.</p>
<p>“Guess i’m gonna have to move in with you…” Mac said as they were getting ready to leave.</p>
<p>‘What the fuck are you talking about?” She laughed, "I might be in pain killers but there's no way I'm that high."</p>
<p>“You can’t be out in the canyon alone with a busted arm. It’s not safe…” Mac explained, “I’m not the only asshole out there cooking and getting high…you know this.”</p>
<p>“Funny, no one but you had bothered me,” She snarked back at him, but she knew he was telling the truth, “I’ll get Reggie…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s afraid of her own shadow and Sylvia is no better, nope. I’m not taking no for an answer. You’re a sitting duck for any nit wit to come along, and right now I’m your best hope for safety.”</p>
<p>“I can still shoot my gun…”</p>
<p>“Left handed? You aren't that good a shot with your good hand.”</p>
<p>“My offer to blow your dick off still stands…” She winced at her poor choice of words.</p>
<p>“What’s this, you wanna blow me?”</p>
<p>“In your dreams…”</p>
<p>“Everynight sugar,” He crooned.</p>
<p>“Leave it to you to parlay my misfortune to your best case scenario...you’re sleeping on the couch.”</p>
<p>She walked out the door and he grinned checking out her ass as he went, “For now.”</p>
<p>"And don't even think about trying to sneak in my room. I'll belt you with this cast so hard you'll see stars."</p>
<p>"I already am sugar…"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Promises promises." He drawled as they walked through the parking lot to his truck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac pulled up to her house, and someone had  already brought the Land Rover back, Walter and Devon she guessed. She and Mac bickered all the way back from the hospital and she continued to insist that she was fine to be alone.</p>
<p>He countered with a reason why she needed him there with everything she said and when they got to the house she was thoroughly pissed at him. They had always been like fire and water, even as kids, but now there was an elephant in the room.</p>
<p>They had mad sexual chemistry, the kind that other people daydreamed about. But Carina was determined to ignore that and Mac couldn’t ignore it. He was a man ruled by instinct, but she was working his nerves good.</p>
<p>Carina continued to give reasons why she was fine but he just pulled into the driveway and killed the engine.</p>
<p>“I hate when you get like this.”</p>
<p>Mac just shrugged, “You can have an attitude all you want but I’m not budging.”</p>
<p>He helped her out of the truck but Carina just huffed, “I’m fine…” She pulled her arm out of his grip then she proceeded to trip and almost fell in the dark.</p>
<p>“Sure you are princess,” Mac laughed and took her by the arm again to lead her into the house. He wasn’t rough, he could never be rough with her unless she wanted it that way, he just helped her, even though she didn’t want him to.</p>
<p>When they got inside Mac tossed her backpack on the couch and headed to the kitchen as if he owned the place.</p>
<p>“You got any beer?”</p>
<p>“Yeah in the fridge, get me one too…”</p>
<p>“Nope, you’re on Percocet…”</p>
<p>“You’re a shitty roommate.” Carina flopped down on the couch and he brought her a coke instead.</p>
<p>Mac just shrugged and parked himself next to her on the couch and grabbed the remote.</p>
<p>“You got Netflix?”</p>
<p>“You’re just eating this up aren't you?”</p>
<p>“With a spoon…” Mac laughed as he took a long pull on his beer, “So why don’t we binge watch Lost or something.”</p>
<p>“I remember you could never shut the hell up about that show in high school. I’m happy to say I have never seen it.”</p>
<p>“Oh really,” He turned on the TV, “Well, you’re gonna learn tonight…”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m all yours…”</p>
<p>Carina stood up and set her coke on the table, “I’m going to take a shower.”</p>
<p>“Want me to wash your back?” Mac leered at her.</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine…” Carina snipped at him.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself, I’ll be right here if you change your mind.”</p>
<p>Carina huffed and headed to the bathroom. Part of her was annoyed by him taking over everything, but part of her was pleased he cared, even when she had made it clear there would be no sex. </p>
<p>They had history, a childhood that was a lifetime ago, they were above all, friends. Friends who fucked each other just a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>While Carina was in the shower Reggie had stopped by with clothes for Mac and gave him a bunch of grief over his decision to take care of Carina.</p>
<p>“I smell a rat,” Reggie laughed as she handed him the bag on the front porch.</p>
<p>“You know Reg, I don’t appreciate your remarks. She has no family, or anyone but us.”</p>
<p>“Is there a soul in there?”</p>
<p>“Shhhh…”</p>
<p>“So you aren’t trying to get in her pants?”</p>
<p>Mac looked up from the cigarette he was lighting, “Oh no, I’m still trying…”</p>
<p>“That's what I said,” She laughed too, “Maybe she’s your person, ya know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe in that shit.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, all I know is she’s the only woman besides me that you would help this way.”</p>
<p>“Get off my back Reggie, she’s fuckable, that's it.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” She grinned to herself, “Sure.”</p>
<p>When Carina came out of the shower dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, Mac was in the kitchen frying eggs and Bacon and Reggie was sitting at the counter island talking to him.</p>
<p>“I thought I heard you out here…”</p>
<p>“I brought your self appointed savior a change of clothes.” Reggie answered with a roll of her eyes, she and Carina both shook their heads as she took the other seat.</p>
<p>“Do you believe this shit Reg?” Carina remarked.</p>
<p>“Explain to me how you are going to take care of yourself then?” Mac interrupted.</p>
<p>“I did just fine in the shower.”</p>
<p>“I see you didn’t wash your hair…” Mac snarked.</p>
<p>“Why are you keeping track of my hygiene practices?” </p>
<p>“Just observant, how do you like your eggs.”</p>
<p>“Fried, break the yolks and burn the toast and bacon.”</p>
<p>"You're wish…" He winked at her and Reggie giggled.</p>
<p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Reggie hung around to have a bite to eat and help Mac do the dishes and then she left saying she had an early day in the morning. Mac and Carina were back on the couch after that and he turned on Lost.</p>
<p>“Six seasons baby,”  He rubbed his hands together with glee and reached for a bowl of popcorn on the table.</p>
<p>“Mac I have to be…” She stopped and started again, “I have work to do at the Reservation tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“How are you driving a stick shift hmmm, neither of your vehicles is automatic.” He tossed some popcorn in his mouth, “And you can’t type on the computer one handed.”</p>
<p>Carina just remained quiet and crossed her arms. It was better than admitting he was right. </p>
<p>“I mean, I got a stick shift for you that you don't need your bad arm for…” He put his feet up on the coffee table and snickered at her, "You know how good it is between us...should I remind you about how hard I can make you cum?"</p>
<p>“Take those fucking boots off my God damn table asshole!”</p>
<p>Mac side eyed her, “Fine,” He unlaced and kicked them off right by the couch, then took off his flannel and shirt and sat back in just his t-shirt and jeans.</p>
<p>“Don’t get too comfortable…”</p>
<p>“Shhh, here comes the plane crash…”</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>The days passed and soon it had been a week, Mac had made her watch all of Lost and Carina was going stir crazy. He drove her out to the Reservation each day and picked her up each night. It was an awkward alliance at best, but one she was stuck in at the moment.</p>
<p>He was right though, it was one thing for her to be out in the canyon with her gun and both arms, it was quite another to not be able to hold or cock the rifle correctly. </p>
<p>“How’s your broken wing today?” He called to her from the couch when he woke up, Carina stood in the doorway watching him as he ran his hand through his hair. Mac slept in his boxers and they left little to the imagination.</p>
<p>“It's ok.”</p>
<p>He stood up, aware that he was giving her a show now. So he really gave her a show, stretching and pretending to crack his back.</p>
<p>“Like what you see…”</p>
<p>Carina just turned and walked back into her room, slamming the door and locking it.</p>
<p>“You'll invite me in,” He called in to her.</p>
<p>“Like a vampire you need an invitation. Don't hold your breath…” She hollered back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Relentless Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One more chapter after this one  xoxoxoxox Thank you for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re safe from my dick, come on out.” Mac banged on her door after he had pulled his pants on, but hadn’t buckled them yet. He did enjoy getting under her skin and he intended to tease the fuck out of her.</p>
<p>“Safe and your dick should never be in the same sentence!” She hollered through the door.</p>
<p>“Would you listen to yourself, come on out I won't bite…”</p>
<p>“Another lie…” She shrieked. He did bite and she had enjoyed it, that was the problem. Him being there was a bad idea.</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't think about it so much. " He laughed and turned to walk away, but then he heard her disengage the lock.</p>
<p>Mac turned around and she was standing there. Her eyes went right to his unbuckled pants, and she blushed, then looked away.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Carina?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“Well, get back to me when you do know.”</p>
<p>Mac turned to go to the kitchen for some coffee, it was useless to argue about it and this wasn’t how he wanted to start his day.</p>
<p>“Wait,” She whispered as he stopped short but didn’t turn around, her eyes were transfixed by the spot between his shirt and the back of his jeans, there was a little bit of his skin showing and she licked her lips, “I want you…”</p>
<p>Mac was in her space in an instant and her shoes scuffed across the floor as they made their way to the closest spot which was her bed, then their hands were all over each other again as Mac pulled her down onto his lap.</p>
<p>Her good hand was twisting in his shirt as they kissed again, and again. He was a dirty kisser and she already knew that he fucked like he kissed; she was in for a wild time first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>“You ok?”</p>
<p>“Never better…”</p>
<p>Carina ran her fingers over his chest and Mac responded to her soft touch and bucked his hips into hers as she pulled his shirt over his head.</p>
<p>"What made you change your mind?" He asked as he snaked his hands over her stomach, moving her shirt to the side and up towards her perfect breasts.</p>
<p>He had been dying to touch them again, and he intended to spend some quality time with his face buried there.</p>
<p>"I don't know, " She answered truthfully, and then moaned loudly when his thumbs swiped over her nipples, "Oh fuck…" She arched her back and pushed down against him. He was hard and throbbing and she could feel him, she already knew he was huge.</p>
<p>"You know…" He pressed, as he lifted her shirt with delight and left open mouth, hot, wet kisses over her bra, "Say it…"</p>
<p>"I want you…" She groaned while his hands held her on each side and he licked over the now wet material covering her nipples.</p>
<p>"Say it again!" Mac demanded bringing the palm of his hand over her other breast, "Tell me again... "</p>
<p>"Oh god dammit," She cried, "I want you "</p>
<p>"It's mutual…so glad you finally see things my way," He growled against her skin, "This is gonna be so good..." He sucked now, all over her soft skin and she shivered, then Mac sucked harder, until she couldn't take anymore.</p>
<p>Carina moved on his lap, sliding herself against his cock and he was out of his mind. His hands rested on her hips while she did her best to bring him to his knees with her body.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking dynamo baby …" He moaned against her chest.</p>
<p>In one quick movement he got her so that she was underneath him and he was pulling her sleep shorts down.</p>
<p>"This ok? Your hand ok?" Mac checked, and she nodded, as he put one of her legs on each of his shoulders, then looked up at her and she was nodding her head already.</p>
<p>Carina knew what he meant to do and she was already squirming as he kissed down over her stomach till he got to her panty line. His fingers slid under the elastic and he looked up at her before running his nose down over her already damp panties.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmmm," He groaned and the vibration from his mouth took her breath away; he had her panties off in a second.</p>
<p>Mac placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart, laying kisses all the way from her knees to her inner thigh, "You want it… should I stop?" He grinned up at her.</p>
<p>"I'll fucking kill you if you stop …" She breathed out, dug her hand into his hair and pulled.</p>
<p>"That’s so nice!" Mac growled, he grinned and licked her nice and slow with the flat of his tongue.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck!" She squirmed, trying to get closer to his face and his lips traveled over her pussy like an expert.</p>
<p>He delivered on his promise to make her cum over and over again with his tongue and fingers until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>Once she settled down a bit, Carina's hands pulled at his jeans and his belt buckle in a frenzy and it wasn't fast enough. She rolled over so that she was on top of him, and sunk down on Mac's cock before he knew what hit him.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” He gripped her hips as she knocked the air out of him.</p>
<p>She was warm and wet and tight around him and his eyes rolled around in his skull as his mind got blown away by her.</p>
<p>This girl fucked.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna fuck your brains out!" She leaned down for a kiss then bit at his lip, if she was going to fuck him, she was going to fuck him.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah you are, fuck me up baby, fuck me up!!!" Somehow she had turned into some kind of fuck demon and he was going to die. </p>
<p>What a way to go though.</p>
<p>“Keep it up baby, fuck me good," He reached his head up to kiss her again, "Oh god, oh fuck."</p>
<p>He rolled them over, misjudged the bed, and they landed on the floor with him on top now and they just kept going.</p>
<p>Mac hooked his arms under her knees and rolled his hips, eliciting deep sexy moans from her. Carina crossed her feet on his back and the feeling drove him wild.</p>
<p>He could feel her body quivering, she was almost there, just to amp it up some more he laid a smack on the side of her hip. Then caressed the spot as he leaned down to kiss her again, then another smack and another until she came hard. Her whole body shook and tingled from her scalp to her toes and he loved watching that happen to her.</p>
<p>"YES! Baby yes! Oh my god!" She yelled while her body squeezed his cock like a vice and he was done. Even if he could stop it, he didn't want to. He had to cum right now.</p>
<p>"Oh god dammit!" He screamed, "Fuck yes! Fuck! YES!"</p>
<p>It exploded behind his eyes and everything went white for what seemed like five minutes. It was hard to breathe and if he checked his pulse it would have been bounding out of control.</p>
<p>Then he was laying next to her on the floor with no idea how he ended up on his side, trying to catch his breath like she was.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ woman!" He gasped, pushing his hair out of his face and looked over at her, "You trying to kill me?"</p>
<p>"Don't even," She laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Got You Where I Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this xoxoxoxox Love you all stay safe and well, Krissy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fell asleep after dragging themselves off the floor and onto the bed, it was a mad struggle but they made it and flopped on the bed boneless. Mac wrapped an arm over her back as they both lay face down exhausted. The morning sunlight streamed in the window as they slept hard, neither of them even moving.</p>
<p>“Why’d you do me like that,” Mac moaned when he woke up an hour later and she rolled over to face him.</p>
<p>“You loved it.”</p>
<p>“I did, but now I’m late for work…” He smacked her ass, “Come on, I’ll drop you at the Rez.”</p>
<p>“This is weird…”</p>
<p>“Great, I’m back on the couch tonight I guess?” Mac replied, “It’s all good, just hit me up every time you need to scratch that itch…”</p>
<p>Carina just shook her head.</p>
<p>“Or I got my handcuffs out in the truck.” He motioned with his head to the window above the bed.</p>
<p>“You drive around with handcuffs? What the actual fuck?”</p>
<p>Mac shrugged with a grin as he pulled his pants on, “You’d be surprised, they come in handy…”</p>
<p>“I can't deal with you…” She said as she walked to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I think you deal with me just right,” He answered.</p>
<p>“Let it go,” She called from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Whatever…Now I’m your booty call.” He complained with a roll of his eyes pulling on his shirt but his mind was already at work on how to handle her from now on.</p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>In six weeks time Carina’s wrist was good as new and she promptly sent Mac on his way. He had expected as much, but still spent some time being pissy about it to the point where Walter told him to get over himself and get to work again. While he had been helping her, he had not been to the cave to cook and Walter was not happy about that.</p>
<p>Mac spent those six weeks in her bed if she wanted him there, or on the couch when she didn’t. He had never been jerked around by a woman this way before, it was infuriating. She was back to work full time and back in her online classes; never seen in town unless she was getting groceries or visiting Reggie.</p>
<p>She and Mac fucked in Walter’s office one night after he had gone back home and they were drunk at the bar, but it was always the same, on her terms.</p>
<p>“What’s your problem? So she uses you for sex, there’s worse things.” Devon snarked as they worked together in the cave. Mac’s mood was foul and had been for a month or more, ever since she had given him his walking papers...again. </p>
<p>Carina dismissed him with no thought at all, she was almost like the female version of him and would have to be handled as such.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Tonight was the night, three am, the witching hour if you believed all that wiccan stuff, and he kind of did. The part about getting back what you put into the world times three always fascinated Mac. If that were true, he was in deep shit. Part of him actually felt bad about this but only a small part. </p>
<p>He wanted what he wanted, plain and simple and Mac wasn’t a man who ever denied himself something he wanted.</p>
<p>As he pulled up in her driveway with no lights on  it was silent as the grave. The sky was filled with stars, and that was the only light he needed. He would be in and out in no time. In his pocket he had a syringe of Dilaudid for her, and when she woke up there was going to be a big surprise for her.</p>
<p>He was done dicking around.</p>
<p>Carina was going to be pissed off about this but she’d get used to it, they always did. This wasn’t his first rodeo. He had waited a long while, until her wrist was heeled because he needed it to be healed for what he had planned. It wasn’t his intention to hurt her, just control her.</p>
<p>“Well, I think you're smart<br/>You sweet thing<br/>Tell me your name<br/>I'm dying here<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, oh yeah<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, oh, yeah….”<br/>Got You Where I Want You by The Flys</p>
<p>/////////////</p>
<p>Carina woke up hours later and as he expected she started screaming at him right away. But it was useless, she should have known that. He lived even farther out in the canyon than she did. No screams were ever heard before and there had been a few “Guests” at his house. He never kept them though, but Carina was going to be the exception. </p>
<p>She had heard him walking around, heard him take off his boots and drop them on the floor. They were loud and clanked on the floor, just like when he had put them on her coffee table. She was even more pissed now. </p>
<p>Then he was in the room with her. </p>
<p>With a grin he knelt between her legs and checked the soft bindings there too, just like he had done with her wrists. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he had padded everything so as not to mark her perfect skin, Mac just wanted to have his way with her whenever he wanted. Carina struggled to get her hands or legs free but he had her trussed up like he was a professional at it.</p>
<p>Her wrists were tied to the headboard in soft cuffs with a little wiggle room and her legs were secured with her knees bent and her legs spread, again padded with lambs wool. He had removed her pajama bottoms, but left her underwear on and she had her tank top on still but he had taken her sports bra off.</p>
<p>"Mac I swear to Christ if you don't untie me right now!"</p>
<p>He smiled wider, "Or what?" He murmured, "Looks like I'm the one holding all the cards now here. I’ll untie you when I’m good and ready to."</p>
<p>He opened the drawer to the bedside table and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for; Carina’s eyes went wide as he pulled out her vibrator. </p>
<p>"Don't you fucking dare!"</p>
<p>"Oh I dare, and per my last words, I'm the boss of you now." He flicked the switch and turned it on, "BOB, right?"</p>
<p>"You stole my vibrator?!"</p>
<p>"Maybe,"  He laughed and nodded his head, “What’s this the big daddy 5000?”</p>
<p>“Mac!”</p>
<p>“Carina.” He came closer to her and flicked the switch on and off, observing the purple wand “Oh it’s got different speeds, niceeeee.”</p>
<p>"If you assault me with that thing I'm never fucking you again!" She hollered and struggled some more, she could move her arms but not her legs. She felt exposed, even though she had on her underwear</p>
<p>"It's your vibrator though, so is it assault, really?”</p>
<p>“You're an asshole!”</p>
<p>“Been called worse, by you even." He grinned, "Tell me Carina, did you name it after me?” He got closer to her ear and turned it on again, “I’m your  daddy...your big papi…”</p>
<p>Then he brought it over her cheek and lips and followed with his tongue, licking her skin and leaving a thin wet trail. When he got to her lips he pushed his tongue in her mouth, kissing her dirty as he moved it down over her breast.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…” Carina sighed.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmm you like that don't ya?"</p>
<p>"This is not cool Mac," Carina groaned through gritted teeth as he waved it over her nipple watching it harden under her shirt.</p>
<p>"Call me daddy .."</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want this!!”</p>
<p>"Then how come every time I see you I end up with your panties in my back pocket huh?" He raised his voice, “Don’t worry though, when I’m ready I’m just gonna cut those off of you this time.”</p>
<p>“This is the most fucked up thing you have ever done.” She spat back at him.</p>
<p>He smiled and shook his head, “No it’s not…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************Ah-ooh, got you where I want you, yeah<br/>Ah-ooh, got you where I want you<br/>Where I want you, I want you, yeah******************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>